Carlisle - Vater und Geliebter zugleich
by silkena
Summary: Ich habe erwartet, dass dich dieses Gefühl irgendwann überkommt, auch wenn ich, zugegebener Maßen, nicht auf meine eignen Gefühle gefasst war. Es geschieht öfters, dass ein Neugeborener irgendwann von menschlichen Gelüsten übermannt wird. Meist vergnügen sich diese Vampire mit Menschen und befriedigen so den Durst und die Lust zugleich. In unserem Falle ist es eben anders gekomme


Wenn man Tag ein, Tag aus, jeden Tag die gleichen Wände anstarrt und jedes Mal an ein und dieselbe Person dachte, dann zogen sich die Wochen wie Gummi. Es war ja nicht so, als würde ich die Person, die meine Gedanken so sehr beherrscht, täglich sehen, aber genau dort lag das Problem. Etwas in mir, und Gott möge mir verzeihen, regte sich, wenn ich nur an ihn dachte, ihn dann noch, hinter seinem Rücken, anzuschmachten, verhalf mir nicht gerade ihn, und auch mich, vor impulsiven Taten zu schützen.

Dabei hatte er mir versprochen, dass dieser Überschwang an Gefühlen nach einem Jahr nachlassen und irgendwann aufhören würde. Er hatte mir versprochen, dass ich bald wieder Herr meiner Gedanken wäre, aber demnach war es nicht.

_Er_ beherrschte meine Gedanken und _er_ kontrollierte meine Gefühle. Und das ich nichts dagegen tun konnte, war nicht gerade hilfreich meine massive Sehnsucht nach ihm zu unterdrücken, sofern ich mich nicht sinnvoll beschäftigte, oder jagte. Und selbst dann schlich er sich oft in meine Gedanken und kontrollierte meine Fantasie. Nicht, dass nur das Problem dabei lag, dass ich nichts mit diesen Gefühlen anfangen konnte, sondern es gab ein kleines, eher unbedeutendes für mich. Ich, mit meinen fast 20 Jahren, war im Gegensatz zu ihm, der fast 300 Jahre mit sich trug, ein unerfahrener Jüngling.

Zusätzlich war dieser Mann mein Erschaffer, mein Mentor und das störte mich am meisten. Dürfte man etwas für seinen Mentor, der fast wie ein Vater ist, fühlen? Nein, durfte man nicht, wenn ich ihm, nachdem ich ihm tagelang halbwegs geschickt ausgewichen war, gestehen würde, was in mir vorging, würde er mich auslachen, oder gar wegschicken, hassen und verschmähen. Diese Ungewissheit, was in mir vorging, wie er reagieren würde, raubte mir meine Nerven und meine Konzentration war miserabel. Diese Sehnsucht, einfach nur bei ihm zu sein und mit ihm zu reden, war größer, als die Angst, dass er meinen Widerstreit spüren würde. Einerseits sagte mir meine Vernunft, dass ich keine Sehnsucht nach ihm verspürte, sondern einfach nach Gesellschaft, aber mein Herz, sofern das nicht mehr schlagende Organ überhaupt noch sprechen konnte, und gewisse Teile in südlicher Gegend, sprachen eine andere Sprache.

Wie hoch war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er, wenn diese Gefühle echt waren, jene erwidern würde? So gering, dass ich ihm lieber aus dem Weg ging und schwieg, während ich darauf wartete, dass diese Gefühle verschwanden. In meinem menschlichen Leben habe ich, soweit ich weiß, niemanden so sehr begehrt, wie ihn.

Seufzend schlug ich das Buch, welches ich nur offen in der Hand gehalten hatte, zu und schaute mich, um mich abzulenken, in dem kleinen Zimmer um, welches ich mittlerweile so gut kannte, wie meinen eignen Körper. Carlisle´s Zimmer, in dem ich auf dem Fensterbrett saß, war für mich ein Zufluchtsort geworden, der Geruch, der hier am intensivsten war, war wie eine Droge für mich. So süßlich und beruhigend... Ich war nicht nur hier, um seinen Geruch in der Nase zu haben, sondern auch um zu lesen, oder zu lernen, eine Beschäftigung, die mir viel Zeit raubte, aber ich war wissbegierig genug, dass es mir nichts ausmachte, ein paar Stunden des Tages mit Lektüren zu vergeuden, vor allem, wenn man mal betrachtet, dass ich ein unendlich langes Leben vor mir hatte.

Aber indem ich einige Stunden mit Lektüren zu verbringen, brachte mir oftmals einige Zeit mit Carlisle ein, der mir Dinge erklärte, die ich nicht verstand, geduldig und ruhig, er wiederholte sich sogar, wenn ich etwas nach mehreren Malen immer noch nicht verinnerlicht hatte. Nur für ein paar Stunden mit ihm, las ich alles, was ich in die Hände bekam, lernte alles, was Carlisle hier hatte. Zudem war Carlisle ein guter Lehrer, weit aus besser, als ich je gedacht hatte.

Ich musste mich dringend ablenken und das so schnell wie möglich, bevor ich wieder zu weit denke. Ein Besuch in der mir unbekannten Stadt wäre doch sicherlich nicht verkehrt und es würde mich nicht viel Zeit kosten. Dennoch wusste ich nicht einmal, ob ich es durfte - Carlisle hat nichts in dieser Richtung verlauten lassen, da ich bisher auch noch nicht gefragt hatte. Bei gerade Mal 3 Jahren, in denen ich nun ein Vampir war, war ich meiner eigenen Beherrschung noch nicht sicher genug gewesen, um es auch nur in Betracht zu ziehen. Aber ich musste hier raus, ich fühlte mich plötzlich, als wäre ich in einem engen, kleinen Raum. Klau... Es gab einen Fachbegriff dafür, aber ich wusste nicht mehr, wie er hieß. Ein perfekter Grund, ein wenig Zeit mit Carlisle zu verbringen, ohne aufdringlich zu wirken.

Die Entscheidung zu treffen, war einfacher, als diese Gedanken auch in die Realität umzusetzen. Kaum hatte ich das Zimmer von Carlisle verlassen, befielen mich schon Zweifel. Im Prinzip hatte man es mir nicht verboten, aber auch nicht vorgeschlagen. Konnte ich meiner Beherrschung, die ich bisher noch nicht unter Menschen auf die Probe gestellt hatte, genug trauen? Ja. Nach drei Jahren sollte es mir doch wohl gelingen, schließlich war ich sonst auch kein feiger Schwächling, im Gegenteil. Ich war immer der mutige als Mensch gewesen. Und vielleicht würde Carlisle dann stolz auf mich sein und ich hatte wenigstens ein wenig Abwechslung von dem öden Alltag.

Ich war am Rande der Stadt und schon früh waren die Gedanken auf mich eingestürmt. Jetzt erst verstand ich den wirklichen Sinn des Hauses, dass weit ab der Stadt stand. In der Beziehung ging es nicht nur darum, dass ich möglichst weit weg von den Menschen war, sondern auch darum, mich vor den ganzen Gedanken fernzuhalten. Es war rührend, dass Carlisle an mich gedacht hatte und damit einen weiten Weg zu seiner Arbeit in Kauf nahm, dafür sollte ich mich später bedanken.

Mir war bisher kein Mensch begegnet und dessen war ich froh. Zwar war ich gestern jagen gewesen, doch Durst hatte ich - Wie immer - und ich würde mich schon genug herausfordern. Einsamen Menschen auf der Straße zu begegnen wäre sicherlich nicht gut gewesen.

Langsam und vorsichtig ging ich weiter, die Neugierde war größer, als die mahnende Stimme in meinem Kopf, die versuchte, mir zu sagen, dass ich dafür noch nicht bereit war. Nachteilig war, dass diese Stimme meiner Fantasie, wie die glockenhelle, aber samtene Stimme Carlisle´s klang und meine Konzentration störte. Und von seiner Stimme, kam ich auf sein Aussehen und dann schaltete sich meine Fantasie ein. Ich hatte Ablenkung dringend nötig.

Erst jetzt, da ich sowieso an ihn dachte, fiel mir auf, dass ich auch seinen Geruch vernahm, anscheinend war ich, automatisch, seiner Fährte gefolgt. Naja, dann wäre es sowieso egal, ob ich vor, oder nach ihm wieder daheim wäre - Er würde meine Fährte erkennen, wenn er nach Hause ging. Also war es demnach sowieso zu spät, umzukehren. _Sei kein Feigling_ sagte ich mir und nahm noch einmal tief Luft, die verschiedenen, bereits bedrohlich nahen menschlichen Gerüche, ließen meine sowieso schon brennende Kehle endgültig das Fegefeuer symbolisierte. Doch ich wollte mich jetzt nicht verdrücken, vor allem nicht, wenn ich schon so weit gekommen war.

Eine der wenigen, klaren Erinnerungen, die ich an meine Menschheit hatte, war mit meiner Mutter gemeinsam. Manchmal, wenn ich mich in dunklen Gedanken verstrickte, dachte ich daran, um über mich selber zu lachen.

Ich weiß nicht mehr, warum wir beide diskutiert hatten, aber die folgende Diskussion unterstrich einfach nur, wie stur ich sein kein...

_´´ Hör auf so stur zu sein, Edward´´, sagte Mutter und blickte mich wütend an. Selten war sie wirklich wütend auf mich, aber wenn sie es war, dann war sie es wirklich._

_´´ Ich bin nicht stur´´, entgegnete ich und verschränkte beleidigt die Arme vor der Brust. _

_´´ Oh, doch, du bist stur, jetzt bist du auch zu stur, um zu akzeptieren, dass du stur bist´´, konterte Mutter und ich schnaubte. _

_Ich war nicht stur_.

Brennen. Unerträgliches Brennen riss mich aus den Gedanken und zu spät bemerkte ich, dass ich nicht auf meinen Weg oder die Umgebung geachtet hatte und war geradewegs in einer abgelegenen Gasse gelandet. Carlisle´s Fährte herrschte zwar noch vor, war aber schwächer, denn Blut lag in der Luft - menschliches Blut.

Im ersten Moment war ich vollkommen überrumpelt, es war dunkel in der Gasse, trotz meiner vampirischen Sinne, und das Brennen raubte mir kurz den Verstand, der mich förmlich anschrie.

_Renn weg. Fliehe. Verschwinde von hier und komme nie wieder_.

Doch mein Verstand wurde von etwas stärkerem überrannt. Durst. Ich kannte die Macht dieses Instinktes, ich wusste, dass es mich beherrschte und hatte nicht die Kraft, es zurückzuhalten, zurückzudrängen. In den 3 Jahren hatte ich bisher noch keinen Menschen getötet, was wahrscheinlich daran lag, dass ich noch keinem begegnet war, wenn Carlisle nicht dabei war. Und jetzt bereute ich meinen Ausflug, die Reue aber währte nicht lange.

Ich kauerte mich in die typische Angriffsstellung und mein Verstand sagte endgültig auf Wiedersehen. Ein rasender Herzschlag drang an mein Ohr. Der Wind trug den süßlichen Duft in meine Richtung. Jede Zelle war vor Aufregung am vibrieren und berauscht sog ich die Mischung aus Menschenblut und dem Duft des mir Begehrten ein. Ein Wimpernschlag später hatte ich mein Opfer gefunden, es lehnte an der linken Wand der Gasse, etwa mittig, und keine Sekunde später hatte ich mich in der Kehle des Menschens verbissen. Dieser war anscheinend betrunken, denn seine Gedanken drangen nur schwach zu mir, als ich gierig das süße Elixier trank und war so in meinem euphorischen Geschmackserlebnis versunken, dass ich nicht mitbekam, dass jemand kam.

Etwas gewaltiges warf sich gegen mich und automatisch ließ ich von der Kehle meiner Beute ab, um sie zu verteidigen und knurrte wie wild.

_HÖR AUF!_

Dieser Befehl war unmissverständlich, aber noch immer war das Monster in mir stark, ich erkannte einige Sekunden lang die Person nicht, die mich nun mit ihrem ganzen Körper auf dem Boden fesselte, meine Handgelenke unangenehm in den Asphalt presste und dessen Stimme mir den Befehl gegeben hatte. Aber eins war sicher - Die Person war ein Vampir.

Noch immer knurrend versuchte ich mich gegen den Griff des Vampires zu wehren, verzweifeltes Knurren begleitete den ebenso verzweifelten Versuch, während der Durst und das Verlangen mich um den Verstand zu bringen drohte.

_Komm zu dir, Edward. Das willst du gar nicht_ _sein_.

Wieder diese mentale Stimme und dieses Mal brauchte ich nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, um sie zu erkennen und abrupt endete meine Gegenwehr. Ich wollte Carlisle nicht wehtun.

Über eine Minute blieb ich ohne mich zu rühren unter Carlisle liegen, der mich auf dem Boden festhielt und besorgt auf mich niederschaute, und wurde mir der Lage bewusst. Ich hatte einen Menschen angefallen und wie das Glück es wollte, war Carlisle gerade auf dem Heimweg gewesen, er wollte mich überraschen und mit mir ein paar Tage auf eine ausgiebige Jagd gehen, um sich somit für die vielen Überstunden zu revanchieren. Scham und Wut stiegen in mir hoch und drängten den Durst wieder in den Hintergrund, dass ich nun die Luft anhielt, half mir dabei, wieder klar Denken zu können. Jetzt blickte ich zur Seite, ich konnte meinen Mentor, den ich grade so massivst enttäuscht hatte, nicht anschauen.

_Hast du dich soweit unter Kontrolle?_

Ich nickte leicht, traute mich aber nicht, etwas zu sagen, denn dies war mit Atmen verbunden, was nicht empfehlenswert in Anbetracht der Situation war. Ich spürte seinen prüfenden Blick, der sich tief in mein abgewandtes Gesicht bohrte und schließlich befand er, dem Anschein nach, dass ich die Wahrheit preisgab. Seine Gedanken zu lesen, wenn er mich nicht direkt ansprach, hatte ich mir nach einer Weile abgewöhnt, auch wenn die Neugierde zur Zeit groß war, ich durfte nicht unbefugt sein Heiligstes betreten.

_Wenn ich dich loslasse, dann rennst du. Du bleibst nicht stehen, bis du bei unserm Haus bist und hältst die Luft weiterhin an_.

Wieder ein klarer Befehl, sodass ich nur nickte. Vorsichtig lockerte er den Griff um meine Handgelenke, jede meiner Regungen abschätzend, sodass es eine weitere Minute dauerte, bis er von mir heurntergestiegen war und ich aufsprang. Sofort stellte sich Carlisle schützend vor den noch immer blutenden Mensch, doch ich wandte mich um und rannte los - So wie er es gesagt hatte.

Jetzt, wo ich wieder klar dachte, stieg Angst in mir hoch. Was würde er jetzt machen? Würde er mich für meine Schwäche bestrafen, oder gar wegschicken? Das würde ich nicht überleben. Nicht mit dieser tiefen Sehnsucht im Magen, die sich auch jetzt wieder zeigte. Mir wurde jetzt erst bewusst, wie nahe wir gerade eben gewesen waren. Er hatte mich mit seinem _kompletten_ Körper auf dem Boden gefangen gehalten. Kein Zentimeter hat das Pech haben müssen, nicht von ihm bedeckt sein zu dürfen. Das Kribbeln in meinem Magen missfiel mir vollkommen.

Anstatt zu unserem Haus, besser gesagt Häusschen, zu gehen, rannte ich einfach daran vorbei und suchte einen Ort, an dem ich in Ruhe nachdenken konnte, mich auf das Kommende vorbereiten konnte. Immer noch fragte ich mich, was Carlisle jetzt mit mir machen würde. Vielleicht sollte ich ihm einfach sagen, dass ich ihn besuchen wollte, aber was sollte ich als Grund angeben?

Das ich das stundenlange Warten auf ihn leid war? Das ich kaum eine Minute nicht an ihn Denken kann? Das das Verlangen, dass meine ganzen Gedanken beherrschte, meinen Verstand beeinträchtigte?

Nein, dass konnte ich nicht - Er würde mich noch eher davonjagen.

_Edward?_

Erschrocken sah ich auf, Carlisle war schneller gewesen, als ich gedacht hatte, und nahm vorsichtig einen Atemzug, der leichte Menschenduft reizte meine Kehle weitaus weniger, als erwartet. Die süße Nuance von Carlisle´s Duft schwebte zu mir herüber und vermischte sich wieder mit dem Blutgeruch. Ich habe noch nie schmackhafteres in meinem Leben gerochen.

´´ Ich bin hier´´, sagte ich, gerade laut genug, dass er mich hören konnte, und merkte selber, wie stark meine Stimme zitterte. Keine Minute später sah ich Carlisle auch, der mit langsamen, aber sicheren Schritten, auf mich zu kam, er wollte mich nicht zu einer Flucht bewegen.

´´ Ich sagte, du sollst nach Hause gehen? Wo willst du hin?´´, fragte er, anscheinend wollte er sich nicht an der mentalen Methode bedienen, und blieb einige Schritte vor mir stehen. Ich wappnete mich innerlich gegen alles, was kommen könnte.

´´ Ich wusste nicht, ob ich dort noch willkommen bin´´, murmelte ich das nächstbeste, was mir einfiel und spürte, dass dies der Wahrheit entsprach. Das Gefühl, ihn massivst enttäuscht zu haben, kam ja nicht von irgendwoher.

´´ Natürlich bist du bei mir willkommen´´, meinte Carlisle und kurz wagte ich einen Blick zu ihm, Aufrichtigkeit spiegelte sich in seinem Gesicht wieder, aber ich sah die erwartete Enttäuschung, die er aber ganz gut verbarg. Er hätte mich täuschen können, wenn ich nicht stundenlang seine Mimik studiert hätte.

Was sollte er mit mir anfangen? Einem, für immer wie 17 aussehenden, zur Zeit 20ig jährigen, der aus welchen Gründen auch immer diese Lippen mit den seinen berühren wollte, ihn probieren wollte und an noch mehr dachte und ihn dann noch so massivst enttäuscht hat, indem er vor seinen Augen das Blut eines unschuldigen Menschen getrunken hatte.

´´ Warum sollte ich, nachdem, was ich getan habe, noch willkommen bei dir sein?´´, nuschelte ich und Carlisle seufzte leise, während er direkt vor mich trat, kurz zögerte und dann seine Arme um mich schloss. Anscheinend hatte er bemerkt, dass ich seine Mimik besser lesen konnte, als seine Gedanken und wollte nicht, dass ich sah, was er fühlte.

Carlisle´s Umarmungen konnten Trost spenden, aber das Verlangen, dass mich durchzuckte, war alles andere als tröstlich. Was war nur mit mir los? Mein _VATER_ versuchte mir Trost zu spenden und mir gingen schmutzige Gedanken durch den Kopf. Ich verkrampfte mich in seiner sanften Umarmung und schob ihn bestimmend von mir. Ich sollte gehen, jedenfalls solange gehen, bis meine Gefühle wieder normale Bannen folgten.

´´ Jedem unterlaufen Fehler´´, meinte Carlisle und lächelte mich besorgt an, während ich langsam rückwärts ging. Wenn ich gehen wollte, sollte ich es jetzt tun - Sonst würde ich mich wieder umentscheiden.

´´ Es tut mir leid´´. Ich wollte ihn nicht mehr beschämen, wollte ihm nicht sagen, was in meinem Kopf vorging und was sich gerade in meiner Hose regen wollte. Ich konnte es nicht.

Bevor ich mich aber umdrehen und losrennen konnte, schloss sich seine starke Hand um mein Handgelenk und drehten mich abrupt zu ihm um. Seine dunklen Augen betrachteten mich prüfend, sein Blick wanderte von oben nach unten und umgekehrt. Anscheinend sah er etwas, dass ihm offenbarte, was mit mir los war und ich betete, dass er nicht wusste, was es bedeutete.

Die freie Hand hob er langsam und meine Reaktion abschätzend, zu meinem Mundwinkel, an dem ich jetzt erst spürte, dass noch ein Tropfen dort hing. Sanft wischte er sie weg und strich dabei zufällig mit dem Daumen über meine Lippen. Die südlicheren Regionen meines Körpers waren nun endgültig zum Leben erwacht. An weglaufen dachte ich schon gar nicht mehr. Nur daran, wie nah sein Körper war, seine beiläufige Berührung an der Lippe, seine starken, schlanken Finger um mein Handgelenk. Als er auf mir gelegen hatte.

Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe, um nicht irgendein unangebrachtes Geräusch von mir zu geben, doch anscheinend gefiel das Carlisle nicht, denn er zog meine Lippe sanft mir dem Daumen aus meinen Zähnen und legte dann zwei Finger unter mein Kinn, zwang mich, ihn anzuschauen. Kurz glaubte ich, dass seine Augen dunkler geworden waren, schob es aber auf den Blickwinkel. Sein Blick verweilte nicht lange bei meinen Augen, die wahrscheinlich von einem rötlichen Schimmer beherrscht waren, sondern wanderten weiter nach unten.

Ich dachte nicht nach, als er langsam, abwartend den Kopf senkte und reckte mich ihm entgegen. Es könnte ja eine ganz andere Bedeutung haben, dass er den Kopf gen meinen senkte, aber ich wollte es riskieren. Zögernd hielt ich aber kurz vor seinen einladend roten Lippen inne. War es wirklich das, was er tun wollte? Ich konnte mich täuschen, vielleicht war ich auch nur zu sehr in einem Tagtraum. Ja, dass musste es sein. Das konnte nur ein Traum sein. Doch Carlisle ließ mich nicht lange überlegen und überbrückte die kurze Distanz und drückte sanft seine Lippen auf meine.

Das war definitiv _kein_ Traum. Weich schmiegten sich seine sanften Lippen auf meine, der süßliche Geschmack konnte sich meine Fantasie nicht ausdenken und mehr noch - Diese euphorischen Gedanken, die mir nun entgegenschoßen, konnten nur Carlisle gehören. Himmel auf Erden, mein Traum, den ich täglich träumte, wurde wahr.

Die eine Sekunde, die ich geschockt dort stand, ließ Carlisle schon zweifeln, ich spürte, dass er sich zurückziehen wollte, sodass ich ich beeilte, diesen sanften Kuss zu erwidern. Wären die Empfindungen nicht so echt, wäre die Situation nicht so real, würde ich an meinem eigenen Verstand zweifeln. Aber die Gedanken Carlisle´s konnten sich meine Fantasie nicht ausdenken, diese gehörten nur ihm und nur die Nähe, diese Euphorie, ließ zu, dass einige Gedanken, und auch Bilder, zu mir durchdrangen. Und sie sprachen die gleiche Sprache, wie die meinen. Begierde, Verlangen und Sehnsucht.

Ich wusste nicht, wie lange wir da standen und uns bedächtig küssten, aber von mir aus, hätte es für den Rest meiner Tage tun können, es war besser, als der Rausch, den ich keine Stunde vorher beim Trinken von Menschenblut erlebt hatte. Um einiges besser.

Nach einer Weile aber löste Carlisle den Kuss sanft, dennoch bestimmend, während er mein Handgelenk losließ, seine Hand in meine schob und meine Finger mit den seinen verschränkte.

´´ Du begehrst mich´´. Das Schlimme am den Satz war nicht, dass es einfach nur der Wahrheit entsprach, sondern das es eine Feststellung, keine Frage war. _Wie lange wusste er es schon_?

Hätte ich gekonnt, wäre ich jetzt sicherlich errötet, einerseits, weil er es wusste, andererseits, weil ich ihn tatsächlich, beziehungsweise er mich, geküsst hatte. Es war so unwirklich und gleichzeitig so real, dass mir der Kopf schwirrte, oder zumindest meine Gedanken ungeordnet waren.

´´ Du brauchst dich dessen nicht zu schämen, es beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit´´, sprach Carlisle weiter und strich mir sanft über die linke Wange. Verschwunden waren die zweifelnden Gedanken, selbst wenn er mein um einiges älterer Mentor war, im Moment war er nur der Mann, nachdem ich mich sehnte. Ob da nur das Verlangen ihn zu berühren war, oder ob da irgendwo echte Gefühle steckten, wusste ich nicht. Im Hier und Jetzt war es nur das brennende Verlangen.

Diese sonst so goldnen Augen waren fast vollkommen schwarz, ich erkannte in ihnen die Gier, das Verlangen, beides spiegelte meine eignen, zur Zeit vorherrschenden Gefühle wieder. Ich wollte ihn berühren, wollte wissen, ob meine Fantasie der Wirklichkeit entsprachen, wollte spüren, wie sich das bisher von mir selber verschaffte Gefühl bei ihm anfühlte. _Jetzt_.

´´ Komm´´, forderte Carlisle leise, während er sich vollkommen von mir zurückzog und mich sanft, aber bestimmend, mit sich zog. Einzig allein unsere verschränkten Hände verbanden uns nun und ich spürte, wie mir ein wenig kälter wurde. Mir war gar nicht bewusst gewesen, wie warm mir bei dieser Nähe gewesen war und ich spürte, dass meine Hose ein wenig enger geworden war. _Na toll_.

Was ging hier vor? Gerade eben hatte ich mich noch vor einer Strafe gefürchtet und jetzt zog Carlisle mich bestimmend nach Hause, er ließ mich vollkommen im Dunkeln, warum er jetzt unbedingt nach Hause wollte. Er hatte mich geküsst. Es war ja nicht so, dass ich es nicht gerne erwidert hätte, aber _was sollte das_? Während mir diese Fragen durch den Kopf schossen und ich frustriert feststellte, dass ich die Antworten nicht wusste, spürte ich eine gewisse Nervosität hochsteigen. Was auch immer hier geschah, vielleicht wurden meine Fantasien wahr. Und die Fantasie unterschied sich deutlich von der Realität.

Wir standen beide ihm Wohnzimmer, noch immer waren unsere Finger miteinander verwoben, doch nun waren wir beiden unsicher. Was jetzt? Dort fortfahren, wo wir geendet haben, oder doch auf die Stimme der Vernunft hören? Bei mir war die Antwort schon klar, als er sich zu mir umwandte und ich sein sanftes Lächeln sah. Die Vernunft konnte sich irgendwo verkrümeln oder eine schöne, und lange, Reise ans andere Ende der Welt machen, ich würde nicht auf sie hören.

_Er ist dein Erschaffer, dein Mentor und um einiges älter als du_. Die nicht unbedingt schlagfertigen Argumente meines Verstandes konnten nicht gegen den Rest ankommen. Ich handelte, ohne vorher nachzudenken und wartete auch nicht ab, ob Carlisle seine Hand wieder meiner entreißen oder sich wegdrehen würde - Ich küsste ihn einfach. Und wider aller meiner eigenen Erwartungen, und Ängste, erwiderte er den Kuss leicht, dann aber leidenschaftlich. Ich hörte, trotz dem Versuch seine Gedanken auszublenden, denselben Widerspruch in ihnen, wie in meinen eigenen Gedanken. Das hier war alles andere als richtig und doch _fühlte _ es sich richtig an. Also sagte Carlisle ebenfalls Lebwohl zu seinem Verstand und gab sich dem hin, was folgen würde.

Wir hatten, rein zur Kulisse, ein Bett in dem ganzen Haus und es diente zur Zeit vor allem für die Akten, die Carlisle hatte, doch als dieser mich fast schon ungeduldig in Richtung seines Zimmers schob, und dort dann die Papiere einfach zu Boden fegte, schien mir, dass diese Akten weit aus unwichtiger waren, als er immer angab. Sanft drückte er mich an den Schultern auf die weiche Matratze und der kurz gelöste Kuss setzte sich umso leidenschaftlicher fort.

Ich war auf Wolke 7, wenn nicht gar im Himmel auf Erden, als sich meine Träume zu erfüllen schienen. Hatte ich noch vor ein paar Stunden an dieses Szenario gedacht, so habe ich es als Fantasie abgetan. Jetzt schien es Realität zu werden.

Das Gefühl, als er mich fordernd und begierig küsste, war unbeschreiblich und je länger wir uns küssten, desto mehr entwickelte sich eine gewisse Hitze in meiner Mitte und als Carlisle sanft meinen Arm entlang strich und dann seine Hand ebenso sachte auf meinem Hemdkragen liegen ließ, wollte ich nicht länger warten und zupfte ungeduldig an seinem Hemd. Ich wollte seine Haut spüren, wissen, ob sie genauso weich war, wie seine Lippen, die sich, wie ich spürte, zu einem kleinen Lächeln verzogen, als ich ungeduldig hoffte, dass er verstand, was ich mit der Zupferei bewirken wollte.

Doch anstatt meinem Wunsch nach mehr sichtbarer Haut nachzugehen, begann er langsam, wahrhaftig langsam, mein Hemd aufzuknöpfen und meine Geduld wurde bis an ihr äußerstes gebracht, mein eher ungeschickter Versuch meinerseits sein Hemd zu öffnen, misslang und es zeriss unter meiner Ungeduld. Keiner von uns aber schien dies zu stören. Ebenso langsam, wie beim aufknöpfen meines Hemdes, schob er mir jenes von den Schultern und dann spürte ich seine Zunge, die sanft an meine geschlossenen Lippen stupste. Ein leises Stöhnen konnte ich nicht unterdrücken, als ich den Mund leicht öffnete und er mich in einen fast aggressiven Zungenkuss verwickelte. Forschend glitten seine Hände über meinen Bauch und entlockte mir so ein leises Keuchen. Gott, dass fühlte sich so gut an...

Als Carlisle den Kuss löste, knurrte ich kurz fordernd, als er aber mit seinen Lippen entlang meines Halses, hinab zum Schlüsselbein, strich, entlockte er mir abermals ein Keuchen. Sanft knabberte er an mein Hals und meine Hände blieben nutzlos auf seinem muskulösen Bauch liegen, während Carlisle´s Lippen weiter auf Wanderschaft gingen und ich versuchte, herauszufinden, wie ich meine Hände bewegen konnte und meinen schnellen Atem verlangsamen konnte. Der Versuch aber misslang, als seine Lippen meine Nippel umschlossen und seine Zunge darüber strich. Ein weiteres Stöhnen entfuhr mir, während meine Hand automatisch von seiner Brust, in sein Haar wanderte und ich meine Finger in seinem blonden Haar vergrub.

Während er meine Nippel bearbeitete, strich seine Hand federleicht über meine Seite und immer, wenn sie sich meiner Mitte näherte, steigerte sich die Hitze in der südlichen Gegend. Als er leicht zubiss, sachte und vorsichtig, damit er mir nicht wehtat, entlockte mir damit einen weiteren Laut des Wohlgefallens. Mit der bisher nutzlosen Hand, begann ich forschend über seine Muskeln zu streichen, ich wollte jeden Zentimeter dieses Mannes kennenlernen und erforschen. Als ich sein leises Aufstöhnen vernahm, steigerte sich das hitzige Verlangen und gleichzeitig musste ich lächeln. Wir waren beide unerfahren auf diesem Gebiet, es war ein probieren beiderseits, und ich genoß es. Seine Haut war noch weicher, als ich es mir vorgestellt habe, sein verlockender Duft, war wegen der Nähe noch intensiver und das Verlangen in mir steigerte sich ins unendliche. Die Welt hätte um uns herum in Feuer ausbrechen können - Ich hätte es nicht mitbekommen.

Ohne es Recht zu merken, wanderte meine freie Hand von seiner Brust hinab zu seinem Hosenbund und verweilte dort unsicher. Einerseits wollte ich mehr sehen, andererseits stieg wieder ein wenig Nervosität auf, denn ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte.

´´ Wenn es dir zu weit gehen sollte, dann stopp mich´´, hörte ich Carlisle sagen, dessen Stimme ungewöhnlich rau und dunkel klang, auch wenn ich die leichte Sorge dahinter hörte. Rasch nickte ich, da ich meiner Stimme nicht traute und stöhnte ungehalten in den begierigen Kuss, den mir Carlisle aufdrängte und den ich nur zu gerne erwiderte. Die Unsicherheit war nicht ganz verschwunden, aber ich versuchte meine leicht zitternde Hand zu dem Knopf seiner Hose zu öffnen - Blind daran herumzunesteln verhalf mir aber nicht gerade mein Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen. Ich spürte, wie er leicht lächelte, mein fehlschlagender Versuch erheiterte ihn anscheinend, und es war ein behilflicher Handgriff von ihm nötig, dann spürte ich, wie seine warme Hand mich meiner überflüssigen Knöpfe befreite.

Mein ganzer Körper stand in Flammen, jede Berührung seinerseits entflammte ein weiteres, süßes Feuer und meine Ungeduld, wie auch Erregung, wuchs immer mehr, und je mehr sie wuchs, desto gröber ging ich mit der Hose um, die er trug, dass sie ganz bis zu seinen Knien rutschte war ein Wunder an sich. Kurz, aber zu lange, unterbrach der den Kuss, um uns beide der letzten Kleidung zu entledigen, und ungeduldig wie ich war, zog ich ihn sofort wieder zu mir, um ihn zu küssen und mit den Händen seinen Körper zu erforschen. Weiche Haut, feste Muskeln, er schien noch vollkommener als in meinen Träumen. Seine Augen waren dunklen vor Lust und trotz des gefährlichen Schwarzes in seinen Augen, wusste ich, dass er mir nie absichtlich wehtun würde. Trotz seines eignen Verlangens war er vorsichtig, sanft und geduldig, er beobachtete mich mit prüfenden Blicken, und würde mich wirklich zu nichts drängen. Dieser Mann war ein Engel auf Erden und er gehörte mir. Einzig allein mir.

Seine Hand strich aufreizend meine Oberschenkel auf und ab, die Hitze steigerte sich immer mehr und ich wollte nur noch die Erlösung. Heiße, erbarmungslose Erlösung. Carlisle rückte ein Stück näher, ich spürte seine eigene, harte Erektion an meinem Po und drückte ihn nur begierig so nahe wie möglich an mich. Es war ein Spiel, dass aus animalischen Gefühlen entstanden ist und ich wollte es zu Ende spielen. Leise wimmernd presste ich meinen Unterleib und entlockte ihm damit ein Stöhnen. Er zog sich kurz von mir zurück und schaute mir intensivst in die Augen.

´´ Bist du dir sicher?´´. Diese Frage, von der rauen, verdammt erregenden Stimme, beantwortete ich nur mit einem Nicken, fädelte meine Finger wieder in sein Haar und zog sein Gesicht zu mir, ich wollte es, und ich war mir vollkommen sicher. Ich schloss die Augen, automatisch, wie die ganze Zeit schon, doch Carlisle forderte, dass ich ihn anblickte. Den Sinn verstand ich nicht, versank aber gerne in den wundervollen Augen, als er in mich eindrang. Unerwarteter Schmerz durchzuckte mich, erschrocken keuchte ich auf, genoß den süßlichen Schmerz zugleich aber. Sanft strich Carlisle mir über die Seite und bewegte sich nicht, damit ich mich an das ungewohnte Gefühl gewöhnen konnte und küsste mich federleicht. Es dauerte nur einige Sekunden, bis das unangenehme schwand und ich ihn wieder begierig küsste. Als hätte er nur darauf gewartet, begann er sich langsam zu bewegen, um es uns einfacher zu machen, zog ich die Beine leicht an und genoß das Gefühl einfach.

Berauschend. Euphorisch. Ich war nicht im hier und jetzt, mir schien, als ob die Welt nur noch aus Carlisle und mir bestünde und während die Bewegungen von Carlisle schneller und unkontrollierter wurden, stieg auch in mir die Anspannung. Seine Hand suchte meine, wir verschränkten die Finger miteinander, während er meine auf´s Bett drückte. In mir zog sich alle zusammen und mit einem unterdrückten Schrei kam die Erlösung, gleich darauf fand auch Carlisle seine Erlösung. Erschöpft und zittrig, ließ er sich so sachte wie möglich auf mich sinken, während ich nach dem eigentlich unnötigen Atem rang, er selber hyperventilierte fast. Auch wenn wir so etwas wie Erschöpfung nicht kannten, so hatte uns dieser Akt eine Art Zittrigkeit gebracht, die uns Kraft geraubt hatte, sein Gewicht war nicht schmerzhaft, eher unangenehm und Carlisle, der in mir lesen konnte, wie in einem Buch, merkte es und rollte sich von mir runter, zog mich im gleichen Atemzug aber zu sich. Meinen Oberkörper bettete ich auf seinen Bauch und legte meinen Kopf an seine Schulter, während er einen Arm um meine Seite legte und mich fest an sich drückte. Den langsam werdenden Atemzügen des anderen lauschend, lagen wir eine Weile schweigend da und ließen uns das grade Geschehene durch den Kopf gehen.

Das Verlangen in mir hat abgenommen, war aber keineswegs ganz befriedigt, dieses Gefühl schien sich ähnlich zu verhalten, wie der Durst. Das Verlangen war übermächtig, schwer zu kontrollieren und man musste es - irgendwie und irgendwann - ausleben, bevor es einen vollkommen überraschte.

´´ Wie lange schon?´´, fragte ich leise nach, als ich wieder normal atmete und mich von den Nachwellen des Orgasmus erholt hatte, und hörte ihn leise lachen.

´´ Tage, Wochen oder noch länger. Ich weiß es nicht genau´´, antwortete er mir ehrlich und strich wieder sanft meine Seite entlang, keineswegs aufreizend, eher eine abwesende Geste, wie ein Mensch, der seine Katze immer und immer wieder an der selben Stelle streichelte.

´´ Und wie lange weißt du es schon?´´, hakte ich vorsichtig nach, traute mich aber nicht, ihn anzuschauen. Ich wollte wissen, wie lange er mein vermeintliches Geheimnis schon kannte.

´´ Ungefähr seit 2 Wochen. Du kannst nicht viel vor mir verbergen, Edward, dass solltest du wissen, vor allem nicht solch offensichtliche Reaktionen´´, erklärte er mir neckend und verlegen vergrub ich mein Gesicht an seiner warmen Schulter. Aufgrund meiner Reaktion lachte er leise und setzte mir dann einen leichten Kuss auf´s Haar.

´´ Du brauchst dich nicht zu schämen. Ich habe erwartet, dass dich dieses Gefühl irgendwann überkommt, auch wenn ich, zugegebener Maßen, nicht auf meine eignen Gefühle gefasst. Es geschieht öfters, dass ein Neugeborener irgendwann von menschlichen Gelüsten übermannt wird. Meist vergnügen sich diese Vampire mit Menschen und befriedigen so den Durst und die Lust zugleich. In unserem Falle ist es eben anders gekommen´´, analysierte und erklärte er zugleich, sodass ich leise knurrte. Manchmal, nur selten, regte mich sein analytisches Denken doch ein wenig auf und ich wollte die süße Atmosphäre noch eine Weile behalten.

Nun schwiegen wir wieder, genossen die jeweilige Nähe des anderen, bis beim Blick auf die Uhr auf dem Schrank fiel und ich feststellte, dass Carlisle eigentlich schon lange auf der Arbeit hätte sein müssen, doch bevor ich panisch hätte aufspringen können, hielt Carlisle mich noch fester, natürlich war er meinem Blick gefolgt.

´´ Eigentlich wollte ich mit dir jagen gehen, etwas weiter weg, und habe mir 3 Tage freigenommen. Das heißt keine Sorge um die Zeit´´, erklärte er mir und mir fielen die Pläne ein, die er eigentlich gehabt hatte... Als er mich von dem Menschen weggerissen hatte.

´´ Gott, es tut mir so leid´´, nuschelte ich und wollte mich beschämt von ihm wegdrücken, wieder kam die Angst in mir hoch, er würde sich doch gegen mich und für das alleine Reisen entscheiden.

´´ Ich bin ja noch rechtzeitig gekommen, man kann es nicht mehr ändern und er hat überlebt. Sprich dir keine Schuld ein´´, sprach er sofort auf mich ein, jetzt war er eher weniger mein... Geliebter, sondern eher der Vater, der er nun einmal war. Das wir splitterfasernackt da lagen, schien ihn nicht zu stören.

´´ Er wäre aber gestorben und das nur, weil ich zu stur war, um meine Grenzen zu sehen´´, knurrte ich, sodass er nun zwei Finger unter mein Kinn legte, damit ich ihn anschaute.

´´ Ich habe dir nicht gesagt, du dürftest nicht gehen, denn genau deswegen hast du beschlossen, zu gehen, oder?´´, fragte er und ich bejahte leise, sodass er leicht lächelte.

´´ Aber jetzt wissen wir es und solange du dich nicht beherrschen kannst, bleibst du der Stadt fern´´, bestimmte er leise, während ich mich wieder an ihn kuschelte und die Tatsachen einfach akzeptierte. Von dem Menschen kamen meine Gedanken unweigerlich wieder zu der Szene im Wald und vom Wald kam ich wieder zu den Geschehnissen vor weniger als einer Stunde. Und wieder regte sich in mir das Verlangen nach ihm, nach mehr.

´´ Wird sich dieses Verlangen legen?´´, fragte ich nach und fuhr indessen mit dem Finger über seine Brust, folgte dem Verlauf seines Haare vom Bauchnabel abwärts.

´´ Vielleicht. Wahrscheinlich, aber ich weiß es nicht und wenn ja, dann werde ich es trotzdem nicht bereuen. Dafür genieße ich es viel zu sehr´´, antwortete er wieder ehrlich.

´´ Und bis dahin?´´.

´´ Und bis dahin können wir es voll und ganz ausleben´´, meinte Carlisle, drehte mich blitzartig auf den Rücken und küsste mich wieder verlangend.

Mit Freuden gab ich mich ihm einfach hin...


End file.
